A Little Something Special
by GeorgiaGaaraPanda
Summary: Mae has found something she has been looking for. But what could it be? How will Nick and Alan take it?  R&R Please  Mae/Nick
1. Chapter 1: Morning treasure

The warm, summer sun rose creating a colourful atmosphere in the kitchen, where a young miss Mae was bent over and looking in a cupboard under the sink, and a boy named Alan sat on a chair at the table eating his favourite cereal.

Mae began to throw objects over her shoulder that didn't seem to be what she was looking for. She was only wearing pants and a baggy strapped top.

The floor began to get covered in random object that belonged under the sink, that Mae had thrown.

"For gods sake! Where is it?" Mae frustratedly mumbled to herself, as she looked at an object before thrwoned that too over her shoulder and onto the floor.

There was some footsteps heard but Mae did not seem to hear. The footsteps belonged to a tired Nick walking into the room to find Mae throwing things onto the floor. He was weaing a short sleeved baggy top with _i have a knife, so keep on walking _printed on it and some red checkered boxer shorts.

He walked over to Alan whilst staring at Mae, and sat down infront of Alan who looked up to find Nick curiously staring at Mae.

"What is that woman doing at this time in the morning?" Nick asked Alan.

"Well she is digging in the cupboard, so i presume she is after something. She has been here even before i got up and came down" Alan replied, placing his empty bowl of cereal infront of him.

"Really? Well what on earth could she be looking for?" Nick retorically asked, scratching the top of his head.

"She has looked in nearly _all _ the cupboards for something she so badly wants" Alan added, turning to look at Mae.

Mae suddenly shot up holding something in the air as she proudly shouted "Yes! I have found it!"

"What is it Mae?" Alan asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"None of your business!" Mae snapped as she blushed with embarassment.

"Well your God damn rude this morning," Nick replied with a frown "Jeez Mae. Are you always going to be like this every God damn morning?"

"Nick calm down. If she doesn't want to share what she has, it's upto her" Alan said, shaking his head slowly.

Mae held the object close to her chest, it was obviously something special. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"It's probably some worthless piece of junk anyway" Nick replied, turning to face Alan.

Mae suddenly opened her eyes. So quick the speed of light was challenged. Then tears began to pour from her eyes, like a waterfall fastly flowing over some rocks in a rain forrest. Then she ran out of the room tightly holding the object and leaving a trail of tears behind her.

"Great Nick! You had to go there and upset her. You are such a jerk!" Alan shouted "Now i have to mop the floor!"

Alan got up and walked over to where the mop was before grabbing the red, wet mop.

"Well sorry. She was being completely selfish! She was practically rubbing the fact she has found something in our faces!" Nick replied in a rough tone.

"Well it was her business. You never know what it could be, it could be something important and private. You was wrong to yel lat her and insult her, Nick" Alan said, mopping the tears u off of the floor.

"Well..." Nick didn't know what to say to what Alan just said.

"You know you was wrong. So go and appologise Nick, before it's too late. Oh, but don't wake Jamie up. He went to a party and got slightly drunk and is sleeping it off!" Alan chuckled, placing the mop back into the mop bucket.

"Yeah. I had better appologise for being rude" Nick said.

He frowned because he didn't like being wrong and having to appologise. Then he headed on upstairs to find Mae and appologise.


	2. Chapter 2: A photograph?

Nick reached the top of the stairs atlast and headed to Mae's room. He reached her bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Hey Mae. I'm coming in" Nick said, opening the door to find Mae sitting on her bed crying and holding the object she found earlier.

"Go away!" She snapped, her crying made what she said slow and vague.

"No! Look Mae i'm here to appologise for yelling at you and insulting you. It was none of my businessand i am s-sorry" Nick mumbled, scratching the back of his head with nerves.

"Your an idiot! Why do intend to hurt me? This is dear to me and when i found it i felt...i felt...happy and lucky" Mae slowly replied, tears still dropping off of her face and onto her bed sheets.

Nick sighed loudly and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Look. I don't intend to hurt you it's just sometimes i talk but accidently hurt you. I understand now that it is dear to you but we didn't know! Next time say something about it like '_i can't tell you because it's precious to me' _or _'it's a secret, sorry'_ That way we'd understand more and wouldn't have caused this" Nick said, laying back on her bed.

"Well sorry, Nick. I didn't think about that, considering i was to busy looking for something. I mean, i thought i still had it and when i found it i was so overhoyed that i couldn't care about anyone or anything" Mae replied, looking down at him. Her tears slowly dropping onto his shirt.

"What do you mean you thought you still had it?" nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, when me and Jamie moved into your house i brought this with me. But then i lost it, so i wasn't sure if i'd find it again. Then after all this time i decided to look for it after a sudden burst of courage. Then when i did find it i was over the moon! i couldn't believe i found it after all this time!" Mae replied, smiling a little as she looked down at the object she found.

"I see" Nick said, nodding his head slightly.

"I'll show you what it is now, and also tell you a bit about it. I am sorry i acted rudely about it" Mae said with a smile.

She opened her hands and showed him what it is she had found. Sitting on her hands was a picture of her and Jamie with their parents on their holiday to Spain not long before they left. Their parents was stood at the back, Jamie was standing infront of their dad and Mae was stood infront of their mom. they were all smiling and looked like they was having fun.

Nick's mouth slowly opened with shock.

"Are they your parents?" Nick asked, looking deeply at the picture.

"Yes. This was took on our holiday to Spain not long before they left us. I loved the holiday, we all had fun and everyone was happy" Mae replied, the smile on her face slowly vanishing.

"Im sorry Mae. If i had known i would have never had asked" nick said, the tone of his voice seemed sad.

"It's okay, Nick. Now that i have talked about it i kinda feel a lot better!" Mae smiled, placing the photo on her bedside table.

"Come here. give me a hug" Nick suprising said, holding his arms out.

The fact that Nick was being nice was either because he felt bad or he liked Mae, or even a bit of both.

Mae sniffed and then broke down into tears, before launching herself at Nick and tightly hugging him. Nick was shocked at first but smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm Sorry, Nick! I don't mean to cry again, i'm just happy" Mae cried, wiping her tears with her hand.

Mae and Nick gazed at eachother before slowly moving closer til their lips met. But the kiss didn't last long when Mae pulled away andloudly said "No"

"What's wrong Mae?" Nick asked, with a suprised exression on his face.

"This isn't right. Us kissing just because of the moment. You already made it clear days ago that you wasn't interested in me. This is no different" Mae explained, grabbing her photo and putting it in her bra, before running out of the room.

Nick sighed and lowered his head.

_"She's right, isn't she? But if so, why do i have a weird feeling when i'm near her? Surely i don't like her, right?" _Nick thought, and laid back on her bed and dozed off to sleep.


End file.
